


Burn Our Wings

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John flirts with Larrin.  Rodney is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Our Wings

Rodney had to admit to himself that he'd thought that the meeting was a good idea. Larrin had technology, she had know-how, she had really cool guns... But that was before he's seen Colonel Kirk interacting with her. It was almost like John completely forgot that he was already in a relationship.

"Now if you need anything, you feel free to contact us," John was saying when Rodney tuned back in.

He knew better than to disagree out loud, but he glared at Larrin, thinking very hard at her. _Don't you dare. _

She seemed to get the hint, because she smiled at Rodney before turning her attention back to John. "We'll be fine," she said. "Don't plan on us needing your help."

John and smiled and shook her hand, and then Larrin turned and went back into her ship. They went the other direction, back to the puddlejumper, with Rodney biting his tongue the whole way. There were a bunch of marines with them, and while normally that wouldn't stop Rodney, he didn't feel like acting like a fishwife.

He was quiet all the way back to Atlantis. He was aware that John kept shooting him looks from under his lashes, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, letting Rodney fume in silence.

All through medical and debriefing, Rodney kept his own council, answering only those questions posed to him and busying himself with his computer otherwise. Sam kept shooting him strange looks, but she didn't actually ask what was wrong.

Finally, she released them and they filed out of the conference room. He waited outside the door for John. "A word, Colonel?"

"Of course. What is it?" John asked.

"In private." He waved them towards the transporters. John looked nervous but obeyed readily enough.

Rodney selected the residential wing, and in a flash they were there. The hall was empty, which was a damn good thing. Grabbing John by the scruff of his neck, he propelled him down the hall and into Rodney's quarters.

When Rodney gave John a forceful shove, he stumbled before catching himself on Rodney's desk. "What?" he asked, but his voice broke on the question.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rodney demanded. "Flirting with that woman?"

"Geeze, Rodney," John said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is _that_ what this is all about?"

"Yes, that's what this is all about. You see a pretty girl and forget all about me, is that it? Can't keep it in your pants?"

John looked hurt. "Rodney, have I ever given you a reason to think I'd cheat on you?"

"I don't think you'd actually cheat on me," Rodney said with a sigh. "I do think you need to be reminded just who you belong to."

"Oh, really?" John said, straightening up. "You gonna show me that?"

"Yeah." Rodney took the three steps necessary to put himself in John's space. Grabbing him by the hips, he yanked John in tight against himself. One of his hands slide up John's back to his hair, tilting his head to the perfect angle, letting Rodney kiss him deeply. There was no struggle for control. Instead, John melted into the kiss, opening his mouth with a whimper.

"You like this," Rodney said as a statement of fact, not a question.

"Mm, hm," John answered.

"Good." Rodney released John. "Strip."

John gave a little half smile, looking at Rodney from under his lashes. Before Rodney could repeat his order, John yanked his t-shirt off. He started to bend over to take off his boots, but Rodney stopped him. "Turn around. I want to see your ass."

Rodney waited impatiently for John to decide if he was going to obey. It felt like forever but it was only a moment before John nodded and turned, bending over again.

He watched as John stepped out of his boots, then stood up and unbuttoned his pants, letting them drop off narrow hips. His boxers followed, and then he turned back to face Rodney, naked and hard.

His mouth watered, but he had a point to make. "Get on the bed," he ordered. He watched John do as he was told, and then turned his attention to taking his own clothes off. Naked, he crawled up on the bed, propping himself up on all fours above John. "You're mine," he said. "After today, you'll never forget it."

With an insolent grin, John said, "Prove it."

Rodney didn't bother to try to bluster his way through. Instead he wove his fingers into John's hair and held his head still so that he could dip down and plunder John's mouth. Their cocks brushed together, making them both groan. It was tempting to just rut against John until they both came, but that wouldn't prove Rodney's point.

Raising his hips so that their dicks weren't touching, Rodney broke the kiss to look down at John. His lips were swollen, his pupils blown wide, and he was panting. Rodney thought he was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Holding himself up, Rodney said, "Turn over, John." John didn't argue. He just squirmed until he was on his belly, one leg cocked up to give his dick room. Rodney let his body sink back down, his cock rubbing up against John's. He nosed at the fine skin at the back of John's neck, making John shiver. He licked the patch of skin and then pulled back.

Reaching past John, he grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Shifting so that he was kneeling between John's spread legs was awkward, but so worth it as John's back muscles shifted and rippled. Slapping one firm cheek, Rodney ordered "Up on all fours."

John let his breath out and obeyed. Rodney had left a red handprint on John's ass, and Rodney wanted to lick it. But that would give John the wrong message. Instead, he opened the lube and poured some on his dick.

The chill helped push Rodney back from the edge, and he forced himself to take deep breaths to stay back. He grabbed John's ass and spread his cheeks until Rodney could see the small, tight entrance. Normally, Rodney would have opened John with fingers and tongue, but this time he needed to make a point.

Lining up the head of his cock with John's hole, he started to push, slow but steady. John was panting as the tight ring of muscle gave before Rodney's cock, and the head slid inside.

Rodney let out a groan as he gradually slid deeper. "God, you feel good," he said. The only response he got was a whimper. "What's wrong," he asked. "Burns?"

"Yeah," John whimpered again, his fingers tight in the bedding. But he made no effort to struggle or pull away. In fact, he pushed _back_ into Rodney, taking him deeper.

Rodney fucked into him with short strokes till his hips were finally flush with John's. Squeezing his hips bruisingly tight, he said, "You ready?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled most of the way out and then slammed back in. "You're mine," he growled. "And I _don't_ share."

"Yours," John agreed, rocking with the force of Rodney's thrusts. "I'm sorry."

"You will be," Rodney said, slowing his thrusts since he didn't want to come yet. "If I catch you flirting with her again, I'm going to make you very, _very_ sorry." Wrapping one arm around John's chest, he sat back on his heels, pulling John with him.

John cried out as Rodney sank even deeper. "Oh, Christ, Rodney!"

"Yeah, that's it," Rodney answered, grabbing John by the hips. He urged him up and then back, each stroke beyond perfect. Rodney could feel his orgasm building, but it was too soon.

"You feel so good. So hot, and wet, and tight. And _no one_ else gets to feel this, do they?" Rodney used his grip to bring him down hard even as his own hips pushed up.

John whimpered. "Fuck, yes. Yours. Let me come?"

Rodney immediately wrapped his hand around the base of John's dick, cinching it tight. "Not yet. I don't think you're desperate enough yet."

One of John's arms came up to wrap around Rodney's neck as John undulated in his lap. "God, please. How can I - should I prove it?"

"Yeah," Rodney growled. "You need to prove how hard and horny you are."

There was a hitch in John's rhythm, and then his head dropped forward, exposing the nape of his neck. "Mark me," he begged softly.

Just the though nearly made Rodney come. John _never_ let Rodney leave marks, and here he was, asking for them. He wasn't going to take a chance on John changing his mind, either. He licked a stripe up the back of his neck, and then bit down.

John was trembling in his arms, his skin slick with sweat, and Rodney couldn't resist, biting over and over until he finally drew blood. Only then did he release the hold on John's neck and shove him forward so that he landed on all fours. "Now, John," he demanded as he pounded into John's willing ass. "Come for me."

With a choked off scream, John let go, his channel clenching hard around Rodney's cock, practically milking the orgasm out of him.

When he could breathe again, he collapsed against John's back. John crumpled, taking them both down to the bed. Realizing that John probably couldn't breathe, Rodney rolled off of him. He knew he should get them cleaned up, especially the bite mark on John's neck - after all, human bites were _filthy_ \- but he couldn't force himself to move. Just a minute more.

"I won't do that again," John said softly.

"Yes, you will," Rodney said. "And when you do, I'll remind you who you belong to."

John made a content sound and nuzzled closer. Rodney smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He'd clean them up in a bit.


End file.
